roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MP412 REX
The MP412 REX is a Russian double-action .357 magnum revolver unlocked at rank 4. History The MP412 REX was designed for export (REX, Revolver for EXport), but never put into full production due to lack of a market and the only prototypes made were during the late 1990's. The biggest market for the revolver was America but then president Bill Clinton Signed an agreement with Russia to stop import of firearms for Russia to the US,https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MP412_REXWikipedia - MP412 REX killing off any possible chance of profit for the REX's manufacturers. The MP412 REX was designed by IZHMECH, the state-owned Russian Izhevsk Mechanical Plant, which also designed and produced the Makarov PM semi-automatic pistol. Design The MP412 was unique in that it had a break-open frame rather than a swing-out cylinder design of most modern revolvers and a composite bottom frame consisting of steel with a polymer envelope. It weighs in at 0.9kg and has a barrel length of 6 in (153 mm). Many revolver buyers view the design as inferior because the break-action design being seen as not as strong as the more modern swing-out cylinder design which is inherently stronger, having a solid top instead of a top latch.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MP412_REXWikipedia - MP412 REX In-game The MP412 is a powerful revolver in PF, it can kill a full heath enemy with 2 shots at close range, but it's required up to 4 shots to kill at long range as the base damage is 28. This gun is best used up close for headshots (One hit kill) but can be used over range. Though not being as damaging or having as much range as the Deagle it is much faster firing because of the double-action system and much more efficient because of the single headshot kill up close. The player can treat the weapon same as the Desert Eagle but it has the one-headshot kill capability, as well as reload. In order to fire more efficient to kill enemy is to fire the weapon as accurately as you can at the head. Also watch your ammunition count in the clip, running out of ammunition can pose a difficult situation as the reload isn't very quick. Pros and Cons Pros * Low unlock level * Powerful and effective if used correctly * Highest damage deal/rate of fire of all pistol, at close range only * High fire rate Cons * Long reload ** No tactical reload due to the use of cylinder clip. * High recoil Comparisons To Desert Eagle= Better: * Higher headshot multiplier; capable of one-shot headshot kills * Higher rate of fire * Lower unlock rank Worse: * Lower magazine capacity * Lower damage at long range * Lower magazine capacity * Worse ballistic trajectory and bullet velocity Trivia *This gun is designed to use with the .375 magnum and it can also use the .38 special *The place of origin of the weapon is Russia.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_revolversWikipedia - List of Revolvers *The REX was never put into production, so it is questionable of how the Phantoms and Ghosts got so many of these revolvers. *The REX in-game is reloaded with speed loaders, which lets the user load all rounds at once. *While reloading, all the casings are ejected out of the gun, even if you still got some ammo left. However, this is only cosmetic, and you will not lose the ammo you had loaded in the gun. **Its reload animation is similar to that of the MP412 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Its model also seems to be based off that of BF:BC2. *The gun uses a .357 Magnum. This round is almost DOUBLE the size of the .44 Magnum; which what type of ammo Desert Eagle .44 uses. **However, the .44 Magnum has higher muzzle energy, which would inflict more damage to a target than the .357's muzzle energy. Gallery References Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Semi-Auto Secondaries Category:Weaponry